A New Hope
by Nuity
Summary: Sur le mur, quand il entre finalement, poussant la porte qui émet un grincement de fin du monde, l'immense symbole est écaillé, mais on distingue toujours les traces de sang séché et la forme qu'elles esquissent. Si seulement il pouvait effacer tout ça. Castiel songe que le sceau ressemble à la peinture qu'il ferait si on lui demandait de dessiner ses regrets.


Salut mes gens.

Bon, au programme, de l'angst, de l'angst, et un peu de romance sous jacente, et une chanson de Broken Iris qui porte le nom de cet OS (ou dont cet OS porte le nom, plutôt). A écouter avec, c'est une songfic, mais je serais vous, je ne la lancerai qu'au moment où les premières paroles avec, sinon ça va être franchement décalé. Désolée pour les éventuelles coquilles, je me suis relue plusieurs fois mais on sait jamais. Mais voilà, bonne... lecture... Je crois.

* * *

><p><em>Dean Winchester est sauvé<em>, pense Castiel pour la deuxième et dernière fois de sa vie.

C'est bien. Avec un peu de chance, ça peut racheter les fautes qu'il a faites.

Personne n'est mort, cette fois. Personne d'important, en tous cas, pense l'ange avec une certaine satisfaction, une satisfaction fatiguée d'agonisant. Parce que c'est ce qu'il est, agonisant. Sa Grâce a disparu pour toujours, et celle qu'il a volée, il l'a gardée trop longtemps – le temps nécessaire à retrouver l'humanité de Dean – pour qu'elle n'achève pas son travail et termine de le ronger. Tout le _mojo angélique_ du monde ne le sauvera pas de ça. Mais _ça_ lui est plutôt égal. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait, du reste, les Winchester se sont toujours débrouillés pour rester en vie, que ce soit pendant l'Apocalypse ou le règne des Léviathans.

Castiel descend de la voiture qu'il a volée – il remerciera toujours Sam de lui avoir appris cet art-là – et fixe l'entrepôt en contrebas. Il lui a fallu du temps pour retrouver l'endroit, mais il y est finalement. Il a même dessiné des symboles énochiens sur sa peau – ils tiendront suffisamment longtemps pour les empêcher de le localiser, s'ils essayaient. L'ange doute qu'ils le feront. Après tout, Dean vient de redevenir humain. C'est quelque chose d'important à fêter. Ils s'inquièteront de lui plus tard. Le détesteront, peut-être, et ça serait sûrement mieux. Avec un peu de chance, ils penseront même qu'il les a trahis.

_Ca ira, va_, résonne une voix familière dans son esprit épuisé.

Oui. Il y a une raison précise pour laquelle il a choisi cet endroit-là.

Sur le mur, quand il entre finalement, poussant la porte qui émet un grincement de fin du monde, l'immense symbole est écaillé, mais on distingue toujours les traces de sang séché et la forme qu'elles esquissent. Si seulement il pouvait effacer tout ça. Castiel songe que le sceau ressemble à la peinture qu'il ferait si on lui demandait de dessiner ses regrets. Ils sont là, dans cette pièce, lourds et étouffants, plus présents encore qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Sa première erreur, peut-être même le déclencheur de tout ce qui a pu suivre. L'ange tient à peine debout, écrasé par leur poids qui pèse sur ses épaules et que peut à peine supporter son véhicule, si faible.

Quand un être céleste chute, il ne gagne pas une âme au passage. Elle est réservée aux humains. Il ne devient pas non plus un monstre.

Où est-ce qu'il ira à sa mort ?

Si le destin l'aide un peu, pas trop loin de celui qui murmure à son oreille.

Il n'a jamais pu l'enterrer. Ou du moins, enterrer son véhicule. Il l'a consumé avec lui, et seules restent les traces de ses ailes gravées dans le sol, comme un souvenir immuable de ce qu'il a pu lui faire.

_To your grave I spoke,_

_Holding a red, red rose_

_Gust of freezing cold air_

_Whispers to me that you are gone…_

Il a amené une fleur, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que les humains en mettent sur leurs tombes, et qu'à défaut de tombe, il a au moins ça. Peut-être parce que le rouge lui rappelle beaucoup de choses. Ou peut-être simplement parce que Balthazar n'a jamais accordé de crédit à ce genre de choses.

Il n'a jamais accordé de crédit à quoi que ce soit, et pourtant, il l'a toujours aidé. Ou est-ce qu'il ne lui a jamais vraiment dit ce qui faisait vibrer sa Grâce ?

Ou peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas cru, quand il lui a dit.

Il fait froid dans l'entrepôt. Castiel est capable de le sentir, maintenant. Il se mêle aux regrets qui flottent dans l'air malgré leur poids sur son cœur, les enlace et souffle doucement à son oreille qu'il n'est plus là.

Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

_Always,_

_Always asking the question why life is_

_Overrated_

_But I never,_

_Never expected that I'd_

_Underestimated my love for you_

Des vieux souvenirs se rappellent à lui – peut-être est-ce ce que les humains appellent « voir leur vie défiler devant leurs yeux », et il pourrait être effrayé du temps que ça risque de lui prendre, s'il n'avait pas conscience du vide dont est faite la majeure partie de son interminable existence. Naomi a tellement joué avec sa mémoire, après tout, la tablette des Anges n'a pas pu tout réparer...

Mais il se rappelle de ses très jeunes années, peu de temps après sa naissance. Bien sûr, il n'a jamais vraiment été jeune – il a été créé comme il est, ce sont les humains qui se développent de cette façon – mais il y a eu une époque où il ne comprenait pas tout au monde. Où il avait pertinemment conscience de sa mission, gravée dans sa Grâce comme rien d'autre, _protéger l'humanité_, mais voulait savoir pourquoi. Le concept lui échappait, et que la vie d'un poisson soit _si importante_ – que la vie de _quiconque_ soit si importante alors qu'ils étaient des milliers – était hors de sa portée.

Une partie de lui n'avait jamais enregistré ça. Une partie n'avait jamais évolué – peut-être que Dieu l'avait créé différemment ? Quelque part, il avait toujours pensé que « perdre » des frères n'était pas si grave.

Puis Annael était partie et il s'était fait à l'idée que la pulsation dans sa Grâce était de la douleur.

Et il s'y était fait. Il avait tué tant de ses frères et sœurs pour éviter l'Apocalypse, avait planté lui-même la lame dans le cœur de leur véhicule, regardé la lumière illuminer les alentours et leurs ailes se dessiner sur le sol alors qu'elles brûlaient après qu'ils soient retombés à terre (à Terre, songeait-il avec ironie). Lucifer et Michael avaient chuté dans la Cage avec Sam et son demi-frère, qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à sauver. Sam, lui, s'en était sorti. En partie, du moins. Mais c'était une bien autre histoire.

Alors quand, dans sa semi-folie, dans son délire paranoïaque, il avait réalisé que Balthazar l'avait _trahi_ – _si seulement, si seulement il avait réfléchi, mais avec des si on referait le monde, n'est-ce pas ?_ –, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas si grave. Qu'il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Que ça irait, que c'était juste un ennemi de plus, et qu'il fallait bien le faire payer. S'en débarrasser, pour survivre, pour éviter toute cette folie. Il était juste aveuglé par la sienne.

Et ça n'allait pas, _du tout_, murmurait le froid qui s'insinuait dans ses entrailles et jusqu'aux os qui n'avaient jamais été les siens.

Alors il parla.

_Always,_

_Always just out of reach from my,_

_Over frustrated, shameful hands_

_And I never,_

_Never expected that I would ever_

_No never take for granted your precious time_

Sa voix se brisait sur la moitié des mots, de fatigue et de remord, et pourtant les phrases ne cessèrent jamais de s'écouler de sa gorge sèche en un flot terrifiant d'infini. Il dit bonjour, Balthazar, et je sais bien que tu ne peux pas m'entendre, je ne suis pas stupide, juste un peu plus humain que je le croyais, mais trop angélique en même temps, je me cache même pour mourir, tu te rends compte ?

Et il raconta longtemps, qu'il avait un peu toujours voulu croire qu'il était resté avec lui après ça, égoïstement, sans jamais pouvoir l'attraper. Il raconta tout ce qu'il regrettait – avoir libéré les Léviathans, avoir passé un mois amnésique sans rien savoir sur les horreurs qui arrivaient à ceux qu'il considérait comme ses protégés, ne pas être sorti du Purgatoire avec Dean quand il le pouvait, donnant l'occasion à Naomi de le manipuler, ne pas avoir réussi à aller contre elle avant de tuer Samandriel, leur cadet à tous, ne pas avoir pu sauver Meg, avoir été à nouveau utilisé par le Scribe de Dieu, fermant le Paradis au prix de sa Grâce, et tout ce qui pouvait lui peser sur la conscience.

Et lui avoir planté la lame dans le dos.

Castiel murmura encore, ou cria, il ne savait pas trop, je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais pensé que le temps qu'on avait pu passer ensemble était précieux, je n'ai jamais su la _valeur_ –

Et les anges ne pleuraient pas. Il ne pleurait pas. Ses joues étaient désespérément sèches, tout son corps trop déshydraté pour lui permettre plus que de la souffrance.

_Spent a life time of holding on,_

_Just to let go_

_I guess I'll spend another lifetime_

_Searching for a new hope_

Il s'est accroché pendant des années, accroché à la vie, est mort, a été ramené, est encore mort, a encore été ramené – il ne sait même pas si Dieu l'aime ou le déteste pour avoir fait ça, ou si _tout_ ce qui s'était déroulé suivait l'exact et obscur Destin de la Création, ce n'est pas pour rien que les deux mots ont la même initiale, ils ne doivent pas vouloir dire grand-chose de différent –, a tenté d'empêcher la coquille vide qui lui servait d'aîné de rouvrir la Cage, en est devenu fou, et, au final, il est en train de décrocher.

Ca devait finir par arriver, après tout.

_« Pourquoi je te devrais un service après tout ça ? Tu as dit que-_

_- J'ai dit que je n'avais jamais choisi de t'aimer autant, Cassie. Il me faut bien une compensation._

_- Tu es capricieux._

_- L'amour et l'égoïsme n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. »_

L'amour, hein. Quelle jolie compensation il avait eu. Digne de tous les services qu'il avait pu lui rendre.

_To your grave I spoke,_

_Holding a red, red rose_

_Gust of freezing cold air_

_Whispers to me,_

_You're gone…_

Les tombes, c'était pour les humains. Les fleurs aussi, se dit Castiel avant de poser la rose rouge sur le sol, entre ce qui restait des ailes de son frère. Un ange n'aime pas comme un humain.

... Ou c'était ce qu'on leur avait toujours dit.

Puisqu'il avait passé les seules années qu'il avait vécues à s'accrocher, il allait utiliser ce qu'il lui restait. Un peu d'espoir. Tout ce qui n'avait pas été détruit par le feu des Enfers – et celui du Paradis.

Celui que peut-être, peut-être, il y avait un après. Un après où il était là. Où ils étaient tous là.

Avec un dernier sourire étirant difficilement sa peau craquelée, Castiel s'allongea à même le sol et patienta.

C'était infime et stupide, mais il verrait de l'autre côté.

_Spent a lifetime of holding on, _

_Just to let go_

_I guess I'll spend another lifetime,_

_Searching for a new hope,_

_A new hope…_


End file.
